


Little Lies

by cyncyn1110



Series: And the Song Goes on [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Fleetwood Mac, M/M, Secrets, Sex is Back, Wincest - Freeform, blowjob, dean top, rimjob, sam bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncyn1110/pseuds/cyncyn1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a little lie if it gets Dean to touch Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hope you guys like! Sex is back!

Sam simply couldn't focus on his laptop screen. The sight of his gorgeous brother stretched across the bed on the other side of the room kept drawing his eyes.

He was all muscle and strength harnessed in the hottest package possible and Sam couldn't stop from wanting to walk across and run his hands along every inch of skin he could reach. He could blame the demon blood but he hadn't had any recent enough to explain his raging hard on. Damnit why did Dean have to be walking, talking, sex?

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat and tried to immerse himself in the text on the page. He got about two lines in when his eyes began to drift again. 

Dean was reading a magazine with one arm tucked beneath his head, his t-shirt was pulled tight against his chest and stomach showing off just how all of those years of training were paying off leaving Sam mesmerized with the rise and fall of each breath. There was a sliver of skin teasing Sam between the hem of Dean's shirt and his waistband. Although he was not as tall as Sam his height was still impressive, his Jean clad muscular legs were slightly spread, his boots hanging off the end pulling the denim tight so that he could see the outline of his dick. 

Sam slammed his laptop shut suddenly drawing Deans attention to him. 

"Sorry" he muttered. "I'm gonna go shower."

"Again?" Shit Sam had only showered a few hours before. 

"Yeah, got a headache. It'll help." He grabbed some clothes and walked carefully into the bathroom only relaxing once he was closed inside. 

He looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head. What the hell was wrong with him? Sure he and Dean hadn't had sex for a while, Dean hadn't touched him since he'd found out about Ruby, but he needed to gain some self control quick. 

Sam was so horny that he almost gave in to that Doctor who just wouldn't quit coming into him. Dean on the other hand had only stopped screwing around a couple of weeks before. He claimed that nothing had happened between he and the siren but Sam wasn't sure he believed him. Dean had sure been ready to kill over her, him, whatever. Granted once Sam had been infected he wasn't exactly thinking clearly either but just the mere thought of Agent Monroe touching Dean made him see red. 

He understood why they were taking a minute from their relationship but Sam just needed Dean. All he wanted to was reclaim him. Leave his own marks all over his brothers body erasing everyone else who had ever laid a finger on him. But of course sex would only complicate things further. If Dean needed space Sam would respect that. 

Sam undressed himself and turned the shower on ice cold before stepping in. He tried to ignore his throbbing cock but the cold water wasn't helping at all. He turned the knob making the water hot then Sam soaped up his hand and wrapped it around his length. He started with a slow pace picturing Dean on the bed in the other room as he did so. 

He thought of the way his brother was stretched out and what it would feel like to straddle his hips. He imagined Dean sitting up and gathering him close, kissing him until they both felt stupid from lack of oxygen. 

Sam leaned his back against the cool tiled wall and began to work himself the way he knew Dean would. He stroked himself running his thumb across his leaking slit moaning Dean's name as quietly as he could.

"I'm right here baby boy." Sam jumped at the sound of Dean's voice and nearly lost his footing. "Don't waste that by yourself. Let me take of you." 

"Fuck Dean, what are you doing? How did you get in here?" Sam stayed inside the shower curtain afraid to show his surely bright red face. Dean had just caught him masturbating to the thought of him.

"I picked the lock, I could feel it Sam. I could feel you wanting me, I want you too sweetheart." Of course he picked the fucking lock. 

"Dean, what? We aren't even..... I don't...."

"Sammy I know we've got shit right now and a big part of that shit is my fault but we'll get past that. Things will get right between us I know they will. We can work on that later baby, just please.... let me make you feel good now." 

Sam let his head thump back against the tiles and squeezed his eyes shut. He knew that if Dean knew the entire truth about what he'd been doing with Ruby he wouldn't be so willing to put their problems aside for the night. 

"Dean, do you still love me?"

"Of course I do Sammy. Do you still love me?" Sam heard a slight shake in his voice and he knew it was his secret keeping and lies that put it there. 

"More than you'll ever know Dean." Sam turned the water off and opened the shower curtain. 

"You're so sexy." Dean's green eyes traveled up and down Sam's body seemingly taking stock of each droplet of water. He reached his hand out and tangled his fingers in the wet hair at the base of Sam's head. "I miss you" he whispered before pulling Sam in for a slow burning kiss. His free arm snaked itself around Sam's waist pulling them flush against each other. 

"Wait." Sam pulled back from Dean resisting the urge to lean forward and kiss the small wrinkle the space between them was causing on Dean's forehead. "I don't know if this is a good idea Dean. God I need you so bad but I don't want this to make things worse between us."

"Sammy can you promise me there's no other secrets, are you still hiding stuff from me? Because I need to be the person you trust the most."

Sam looked into Dean's eyes and really honestly considered telling him about his plans of stopping Lilith for good and what he was doing to make sure he succeeded. All though he trusted Dean with his whole life he knew his brother would never approve. He needed to do this and Dean would never be on board with it. 

"You are the person I trust the most. I'm sorry you even have to ask that, I know that's on me. No more secrets."

"Then the rest we can figure out as we go. Let me take care of you." Dean pulled Sam in again starting with a slow kiss which quickly became filthy and hungry. 

When Sam pulled away again Dean huffed in frustration. "I'm still soaking, your clothes are all wet now." Dean stepped back and pulled his t- shirt off tossing it to Sam. 

"Dry your hair with that, leave the rest like it is." Sam began rubbing the t-shirt in his hair and watched as Dean kicked his boots off then removed his jeans and boxer briefs. That body was perfection. It was as if Sam was seeing it for the first time. Apparently Dean noticed his staring because he gave Sam a wolfish smile. "Like what you see?" His voice was all gravel and husk and it rode down from Sam's heart to his still hard dick. 

Sam nodded his head in response and stepped forward crowding Dean against the wall. "I picture you naked constantly. I close my eyes and see you pounding into to me. The look of concentration when you're making it so good for me." Sam dipped his head taking Dean's mouth in a kiss. He worked his tongue against Dean's for a moment before moving it down to work at the spot beneath Dean's ear. 

"I think about the noises you make and I'm instantly hard." He moved his hips forward rubbing his hard on against Dean's eliciting one of those moans he lived for. "Yeah, those noises" he whispered against Dean's neck.

Sam kissed his way to Dean's collarbone letting his teeth graze the skin there. The way Dean's hands were tangled in his hair,   
tightening each time Sam did something he particularly enjoyed was driving him. 

When Sam reached Dean's nipples he licked and sucked each one until they were both sensitive. 

"Fuck, let's move to the bed." Dean pulled Sam up kissing him as he backed him out towards one of the double beds. 

Sam laid back on the bed stretching himself out before his brother who was watching him appreciatively. He tucked an arm beneath his head and mimicked Dean question from earlier. "Like what see?"

"Damn right I do." Dean lowered himself on top of Sam and kissed him slowly. He ground down against Sam until they were both breathless. "Sammy, want you to suck me. You up for that baby?"

Sam made a show of licking his bottom lip. "Yeah, Dean I want to." 

Dean licked into Sam's mouth sucking on his tongue before lifting himself onto his knees. He grabbed Sam's pillow because it was his bed they had landed on and tucked it beneath his baby brothers head. Once he was convinced Sam was comfortable he moved up Sam's body placing a knee on either side his his head. Taking his thick cock in his hand Dean ran the tip across Sam's bottom lip. When he pulled away there was a shiny trail of pre come that Sam licked away with a quick swipe of his tongue. 

"I wish you could see yourself Sam, the things you do to me...." Dean squeezed himself tightly to calm himself before feeding his length into his lovers waiting mouth slowly.   
He let out a moan when Sam tightened his lips and hallowed his cheeks around his cock. He reached one hand out and placed it along the side of Sam's face the other was moving stray strands of long brown hair back. The way his lover watched him slide in and out with sex blown eyes was making Sam want to give him more so he placed his hands on Dean's hips and brought him in deeper holding him in the back of his throat before pulling him back and running his tongue around the head of his cock. 

Dean followed Sam's lead for a few more minutes before he gently pulled himself out. He scooted back far enough to bend and kiss Sam deeply, moaning at the taste of himself, then continued his way down until he was between Sam's legs and taking his length into his warm mouth. He bobbed his head up and down making sure to suck hard enough to make Sam cry out. Just when the brunette thought he was about to come Dean squeezed the base of his swollen dick and pulled off with a pop moving his talented tongue down to Sam's balls. He licked and sucked until they were wet with spit and Sam was squirming. 

"Dean, I need you to fuck me." For a second Sam wasn't sure if the older Winchester had heard him because he continued laving at Sam's sensitive skin. "Dean...."

"I know Sammy, I'ma take care you baby." Dean stood and tapped Sam's leg indicating for him to turn over. Before Sam complied he sat up and reached out to pull Dean in by placing a hand behind his neck. 

"I love you Dean." When their lips connected it felt as if all of the arguments and tense moments from last few weeks were distant memories. Dean kissed him back with emotion and so what if Sam was almost fooled that they were. 

"I love you too baby boy." While Sam got on his knees on the bed Dean dug in his duffel for the bottle of lube he kept in the side pocket. 

When he turned back to Sam he swore at the sight before him.

Sam was kneeling on the bed, his perfect ass was in the air thanks to the way he was resting his head on his crossed arms. Dean stepped forward and licked a stripe up Sam's center relishing the way Sam gasped. 

He closed his lips around his brothers puckered opening and worked it with his tongue until Sam was keening with pleasure. When Dean pulled back and slid a lubed finger inside, his baby brother could feel himself falling apart. 

He arched his back and pushed onto Deans hand which caused him to cry out when Dean brushed against his prostate. When Dean slipped a second then third finger in Sam could barely stand it. Dean reached between his legs and began to stroke him in time with his fingers slow glide. 

"Dean please...." Sam wanted to come solely on Dean's dick. If he didn't know Dean's size would make it painful after going too long without sex, he would have insisted on being opened up on Dean's gorgeous cock alone. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when Dean finally slid his fingers free and lined himself up. "Brace yourself sweetheart" he growled. 

Dean slammed into him and Sam couldn't help but cry out shamelessly. "Ahhhh Dean, yes!" Sam nearly lost his balance and would have fallen over if it wasn't for his big brother holding onto his hips. 

Dean pulled out slowly and slammed in again repeating the rhythm over and over until they were both sweaty and unable to control themselves. 

"Fuck... So good for me....." Dean was barely able to articulate. His breath was heavy and Sam could feel his thick cock swelling inside of him, the friction was driving him over the edge and he was trying so hard to wait for Dean. 

He must have sensed it because he plowed into Sam one more time then ground his pelvis agains Sam's ass driving his dick against that sweet bundle of nerves which caused fireworks to explode behind Sam's closed eyelids. 

Dean growled his release and filled Sam with his spent never stopping the grinding motion that had Sam coming all over the cheap motel comforter. 

"Oh God, feel so good Dean." Sam's limbs were weak with his orgasm but he stayed on his knees until Dean stilled only allowing himself to lay down when Dean pulled out carefully.

Dean walked over to the bathroom and grabbed Sam's still wet washcloth and padded back to clean them both up. The way he gently cleaned their combined come and the lubricant from Sam's skin nearly had the younger Winchester in tears. When Dean pulled him from the bed that they had just soiled and into the clean bed that Dean had claimed as his Sam felt his emotions catch in his throat but he said nothing. For the first time since Dean had returned from Hell things felt as if they were back on track. Sam knew it couldn't last. His secrets would find their way out of the dark and he would lose Dean. But for that moment Sam was able to let himself believe his own little lies.


End file.
